darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Suns Episode 4
] Recap 3rd Rova, 317 AG (continued) The party then start escorting Ferani to the Lorespire Complex where the Starfinder Society is Headquartered. A lanky man with glasses is at the reception desk. The party ask to see Chiskisk and are led to the room. The party deliver Ferani and the data from the Datapad to Chiskisk. Chiskisk feels confident that this proves Astral Extractions ordered the killing of Duravor Kreel. Chiskisk will make sure that the police come and collect Ferani. Chiskisk asks the party to keep their eyes and ears (or antennae) open for any further news about Acreon and the Drift Rock that might be of interest to the Society. The party send the data from the Datapad to the police anonymously, as the alias "Pimperneal". The party return to the inn to rest. 5th Rova, 317 AG The party receive an invitation from an Android, to see His Excellency, Gevalarsk Nor, the ambassador of Eox. The humanlike Elebrian, were forced to transform themselves into undead to survive an ancient cataclysm that almost destroyed their world. The undead elebrian population is stable, with no births, no deaths from natural causes, and enough new corpses to replace destroyed undead. The Android Messenger doesn't explain why the Ambassador has invited the party, then leaves. The party look up the Ambassador on the computer and find out more detail about him. Riggs suspects the lifescan scans of the Acreon wouldn't detect undead, like the Elebrian, inside. Gentoo confirms the undead do not register on Lifesign Scans. The party decide to visit the "Level 21 Crew" for more information, so they head back to "Mama Fats'" to the bodega. They make an appointment to see Jabaxa tomorrow at 0930. The party pass by Queso's stand and see he is still injured from the discipline he got a few days ago. The party go to a public terminal and gets the Hardscrabble Collective's number, and get the comms for the ship, the Dust Runner. Captain Serissi talks with the party. He directs them to talk with his lawyers on the starbase. Gentoo buys a medkit. 6th Rova, 317 AG The party arrive at the appointment with Jabaxa dead on time. Daevaethan takes credit taking out the Downside Kings. Daevae makes a deal for access to people in exchange for data from the Acreon. Daevae then tries to sell the data from Ferani's datapad, but Jabaxa lowballs the price. Later in the day the party head to see His Excellency, Gevalarsk Nor at the Eox Embassy. They meet with the Ambassador in his office. The Ambassador says they are the mediator for the legal dispute between Astral Extractions and Hardscrabble Collective. They Ambassador then asks the party to go to the Acreon, find out precisely what happened to its crew, and ascertain the value of its asteroid cargo, as well as determine whether this Drift Rock is truly as ‘mysterious’ as the media claims. The Ambassador offers 600 credits per party member for this task. He also asks the party to retrieve a package on the Acreon that was destined for the embassy, and will give the party 500 extre credits each if they retrieve the package. The party accept the job, and a camera drone will follow them around on the Acreon and record everything. 7th Rova, 317 AG Both Astral Extractions and Hardscrabble Collective contact the party, since they are working for the Mediator. The party visit Astral Extractions at the Bluerise Tower first. The corporate lacky Ms Joss is there to see them again, and tells them contractually they believe they own the Drift Rock and the sensor data. The party then visit the Dust Runner and see Captain Serissi in person, who is more open with the party now. He claims the Drift Rock was outside the terms of the contract, however he admits the sensor data does belong to Astral Extractions. Category:Dead Suns Episodes